Delusions of a Yamanaka's mind
by BurnLikeAnAnimal
Summary: Ino Yamanaka dreams of a world that could be.
1. A Depraved Dream

I am a whore. Sex is easy for me. Very easy. I need to fuck more each and each time,each time more and more. **MORE AND MORE**.

Horny, **I HOWL**. **I HOWL,ENJOYING THE PENETRATION OF BOTH HOLES BY NARUTO AND HIS CLONE...THAT BITCH SAKURA MUST ENVY ME A LOT**...

 **WHO WAS A WHORE ALREADY AT 9? CUM IS SO YUMMY, AND EVEN MORE SWEETER WHEN COMING FROM MY FATHER**...

 **When I was 12,** I saw a dog fuck a small bitch, it got me so horny how he smashed her so cruelly... **I EVEN BEGAN TO WANT TO FUCK GIRLS**... **WHO WAS THE WETTEST PUSSY BETWEEN ALL THE GIRLS, IF NOT ME? I WAS CRAZY, CRAZY TO FUCK THEM ALL**...I know your secret, Sakura, I know your secret Hinata...You all came on my tongue...

 **AND I HAD TO BEGIN TO TAKE PILLS**...

 **ALL THAT I WANTED WAS SOME YUMMY LONG SEX THAT** **WOULDN'T STOP...WE COULD FUCK SLOWLY...FUCK ME...USE ME!**

 **I USED WOODEN BATS. NORMAL GIRLS WOULD FEEL PAIN,BUT TO ME THEY WERE PURE PLEASURE AND OBJECTS OF DESIRE...**

My lust was so big that it was **HARD TO SLEEP**.I just slept after some delicious masturbation.I even began to feel lust for little kids. 9-year-olds like me was when I lost my virginity.

 **FOR YEARS** I dreamed of being fucked by a **GIANT BULL**. **NOTHING MORE NOTHING LESS THAN A HUGE ANIMAL WITH A HUGE COCK...WITH A GIGANTIC DICK. I IMAGINED A LOVING COCK BURSTING THROUGH ME**...

 **THEN I WAS 16.** **LITTLE NAUGHTY,BIG BOOBS NAUGHTY NYMPHET I WAS**. **I FELT LIKE THE BIGGEST SLUT IN THE WORLD**. Naruto was my boyfriend. It was so easy, I just need to to squeeze my boobs against his face...I didn't care about his stupid dreams or his naive love for me, **I WANTED ONE MORE COCK,** several of them, **FEEDING** my horny pussy with hot **CUM**. If **ONLY MY PUSSY WAS MADE EVEN GREATER BY CREATOR**...

I loved to masturbate **IN FRONT OF HIM, WATCHING HIS PUPILS DILATE AND HIS COCK HARDEN IN FRONT OF ME, FINALLY** kissing me **IN THE MIDDLE OF ORGASM**. **I LOVED TO LICK MY** fingers and stick them on my ass and **MOVE**. Lovely gaping that ass front of him,letting him **CARESS** my asshole, teasing him...

His birthday was nearby, and it was the time to satiate that killing desire, to give the peasant the gift of the princess. **MY GREATEST GIFT WOULD BE MY FIRST** anal...

It was almost too painful to torture him like that, since I said what was going to be my birthday gift one week in advance..I could feel him sweating cold at each dinner with my family leading to it...It was such a shame that my father had with the years become disgusted at what he've done...He thought he have corrupted my mind...He was wrong, very wrong..I'm corrupt from the core.

It was very late at night. I waited until everyone left his house after the birthday party. Sakura was the last one to left the building. Of course, she was his best girl...friend. Only friends though. She was too obsessed with Sasuke to see what I saw, an easy cock crazy to penetrate and give me pleasure as I wished, only with a little stimulation. Silly romantic girl. I once craved Sasuke, but was before I realized that my pussy's hunger was greater than my crush for that beautiful face. Real, horny meat is greater than a beautiful reflex on the mirror.

 **MY CRAZY PUSSY** spilled pussy juice dense as honeydew,wetting and gluing itself to my thighs as I walked towards his door. I stopped, and took my panties, and licked the sweet liquid of them. That would be my real gift to him, since that dry anal would be a gift for me. God I was so wet...I asked myself if I would marry Naruto.

The truth was, he was beginning to get at my nerves, with all of his talk about being Hokage, but the Shadow Clones fucking me in all holes, that unmatchable experience was what I wished...Of course, with my hot body I could have prostitute my self or become a pornstar in order to seek that multiple penetration dream, but I needed to keep my slutty ways a secret of my mother...I confess I was corrupt, but I still loved her, as a pure love of daughter by mother. I was depraved even towards my father, but my mother's smile was something I would seek to protect until the day she died.

Uuuuuhhhhh, it's going back again, crazy,thirsty, whore...I stop thinking in sex for 60 seconds and gets even stronger when it comes... **THIRSTY,WHORE,SLUT,SINCE IT WAS BORN**...

 **WHY YOU DON'T COME SOONER TODAY HOKAGE!?**

My pussy is overflowing...How many years...This slut likes cocks...This slut like pussies...My desires get harder and harder each year,each month,each day...

My pussy was dripping juice on the ground, forming a pool. I could no longer stand one more second of not being fucked.

I ran towards the door and beat it with force, making Naruto open more of fear than of anticipation.

I jumped on him, kissing and touching his groin, then throwing him on the couch. I removed his pants so fast I can't even believe they were there, raised my skirt, hung my panties on his penis and sat...sat in **THAT HUGE DICK ,THAT HUGE COCK WITH ALL THAT MEAT**... I collapsed... **IT WENT ALL THE WAY THROUGH** inside my tight ass...

"OH MYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu,what the fuck..." he said.

Naruto moaned, unable to even understand the extreme pleasure I was giving him.

"Stiiiiiiiiiick..." I said between clenched teeth.

 **MY HANDS** froze...My sweat was **COLD**...I can't measure how much I screamed. I screamed a **LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT** , that's for sure.

"GO LOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE...COME INTO ME...fucking fill me...FILL MY BITCH ASSHOLE, I want more cocks, all of them in my ass..."

Naruto made the hand signs, producing two clones, that entered without a bit of lubrication inside.

I pray every day to never forget how my ass was busted...

My anus spurted blood...The more I bellowed, faster and harder Naruto went...i could see his smile, his canines shining with pure cruelty...The cocks of him and his clones throbbing with more and more force...my pussy went crazy..I squirted all over him...I even wet his balls!

 **AN UNFORGETTABLE FUCK IN THE ASS**...

He didn't cum though. I think that was because it was more about the pain than sexual pleasure...

He undid the clones, grabbed me and turned me 180°, and looked at my ass...

"How it looks?"

"Completely broken" he said neutrally.

I looked at it from a mirror. It was pure red, both from my anus walls and of blood.

As compensation for not cumming on me, he rubbed my panties against his erect cock and gave it to me...

And know what? I liked it. I finally felt that I was turning Naruto into someone as corrupted as me.

After that, he gave me a slave collar, in our dinners I ate from a dog's bowl and he beat me with his fists before fucking, leaving huge bruises all over my body...

I am a object for him now. A object to be used and smashed. To be abused and violated. To be a victim of several one-man gang bangs.

Everyone can smell sex in me. He floods my womb with sperm at least one time for day...

I wear trashy and loose clothing, and my makeup always end up sloppy. My hands keeps trembling...I something he puts in my food? I think it is...

I see Sakura occasionally. She looks disgusted at me, and in Naruto's last birthday,called me a trash hoe that probably eats cum instead of water on my ears.

She can't see...I'm a trash hoe, I was always a trash hoe...But only for Naruto now...

I feel that I'm aging. I feel one day Naruto will kill me after one more session of pleasure because I'm not young as I used to be...

Today he told me to stop taking pills...I think he wants a daughter...

Hum, the young fresh pussy of a baby...

You see the extent of my vice? I'm not normal, definitively not normal...

I only read erotic novels, I only watch erotic movies...

I'm hungry, hungry...

I hope Naruto comes soon...I need him...

The little bitch needs to be fucked by a huge dog.

* * *

Ino wakes up in the middle of the night.

The moon shines on the window.

Her sweat is cold.

She looks to the outside from the window. No movement, no sound.

 _What freaky dream was that? And what was that screaming black voice in my mind?_

She looks to the other side on the bed, and sees nobody. As expected.

She punches the emptiness, and feels that her muscles are weak

 _Goddammit, I divorce from Sai and I begin to get this freaky dreams about being a sexual deviant almost immediately. I crave for so much pain, really?_

She goes to the bathroom and checks herself in the mirror.

" _I'm still pretty, huh_." she thinks, as she grabs her own boobs, still firm at her 30s.

She thinks back in Naruto, and that freaky idea of being fucked by shadow clones excites her.

 _Yeah, I'm gonna make him cheat on Hinata._

She smiles devilishly.

Ino goes back to bed, sure that the tomorrow reserves better days for her.

No matter who she have to hurt to get it.


	2. Epilogue: The Secretary

Shikamaru wasn't the kind to believe in miracles. In special, he wasn't the kind to believe any miracles could come from Ino.

But, when one day Ino Yamanaka entered through the door of the Hokage's office and asked to be Naruto's secretary, he felt blessed.

The fact a divorced woman's way of dressing for work was wearing a short skirt showing her legs up to her thighs, and a transparent blouse that let her black bra be seen for a 30-plus man that didn't have sex as much as he wished never triggered any alarm on Shikamaru's mind.

At least, being fair, none of these things would lead to Naruto's death. Well, maybe if the Hyuga discovered it. Maybe if the Hyuuga discovered it...

* * *

Then, finally, the opportunity Ino was waiting for happened.

The Hokage needed to travel to the Cloud for diplomatic reasons. At that time of the year, that village was a summer paradise. And if the spring was of rebirth for Ino, the summer would be of love...

She almost felt like cheating on a test when she said to Shikamaru "it's just a formality, just a few days, Naruto just needs me to record his meeting with the Raikage. You can stay here with your family".

Shikamaru wasn't exactly a family man, but old habits die hard and laziness dies even harder, and Ino's sultry, seductive voice worked perfectly.

* * *

Ino was right: the meeting went perfectly well, and Darui even said he would reserve a special spot on the beach for Naruto, Ino and his ANBU guards.

"You know, in this kind of work, you rest while you're working".

* * *

The ANBUs guards were not big fans of beaches.

To begin, they had to walk around unmasked. More stealthy but unusual for them.

Second, sometimes the people they're guarding decide to enter the water. One thousand of kinds of dangerous things could be hidden there...or the people they were guarding could drown or be genuinely attacked by animals.

Third, sometimes you see a slutty secretary deliberately seducing your boss by convincing him to put sun lotion on her back.

Ok, actually the last one only counted for Ino and Naruto, but that was enough to get "Owl" irritated.

"Jeez, should we say him or he's into it?" she said to "Wolf", the leader.

"This is no security topic. The Yamanaka is very loyal and one of the Hokage's childhood friends. Well, teen hood. No danger will come from this affair, if there's an affair. Just enjoy the beach, will ya?"

"Just spread it around Naruto. Spread it all around". said Ino, unclasping her top and lying on her back.

Naruto wasn't exactly nervous. Something like that with Sakura had happened 20 years ago, more or less. He considered a great accomplishment that he didn't fly in the air somehow in the process of applying lotion to Sakura's back.

And Hinata was so immobile when he did this to her. They were boyfriend and girlfriend but his hand on her back would froze her like a heavy blizzard. Almost like he was a rapist. Or at least that's what the touch of an rapist would do to a woman, that's what Naruto thought.

Ino...was different to Naruto. Innocent to her pretensions, all he could see, I mean, hear, were weird, constant moans.

"Ino, there's some problem?"

"Oh no, you're just...too good."

"Ah, you know, years ago when I learned to make ramen, I was told to treat the dough like the body of a beautiful woman. It took a long time to learn the right way but, when it did, the food was delicious"

Ino laughed at him. She did like the idea of being a pretty piece of food. Without the cannibalism, only the tasting and licking.

"Ah, and you're so good I want you do it in the front too. There's some problem with me going topless in front of my married boss?"

The Nine Tails woke up at hearing the word "topless" and simply said one word.

"Many."

Naruto however, ignoring the fox and not trying to be a bossy boss, said something different.

"No problem!"

When Ino revealed her breasts later and asked Naruto to pass the lotion on her, a non-magical, psychological seal named "fidelity", that existed inside Naruto's mind, began to break.

* * *

The return was peaceful and event less, but thanks to some unfortunate weather(rain), and then the Hokage's hurry to reach home(maybe because he wanted to see Hinata and forget Ino), made them arrive at the village after midnight.

Naruto was sleepy and wasn't walking very well. Some could mistake him for a drunk at distance.

The ANBUs wanted to take him home, but Ino said they probably wanted to see their families after a long travel and she could perfectly take him home by herself.

Owl almost tried to contest but Wolf interrupted her and asked if she thought Ino was a traitor or had been replaced by one. Ino was a little shocked, not realizing that "Owl" sensed her intentions back on the beach. The female ANBU said "no" and quietly jumped in the direction of her house.

Avoiding any street where people could see and recognize her or Naruto, Ino brought Naruto to her house and dumped him on the bed. Naruto woke up and began to realize he wasn't in his house or going to it. He hadn't seen Ino's new house though, so he was confused if the last hours had really happened.

"Ino, are we still on a hotel? Did I get drunk? I don't feel being drunk..."

"Oh Naruto, believe me, this is a all a dream. Except it's very real, but that's only makes everything more sweet." said Ino, slowly stripping herself, until all she had was black bra and panties.

She spread herself all over Naruto, and her mouth and eyes approached his.

"You know what I want from you Naruto? Your innocence. I'm going to devour it, all of it. Hinata barely bit it, you probably ingested and digested much more from her. I'm going to consume your innocence and love the beast beneath. And then you'll never, ever want her again".

 **YES,YES.**

Her lips touched his lips and her tongue penetrated his mouth, touching his. The poison had been injected at his most exposed vein.

She slowly stripped him, lowered his boxers and masturbated him until he was erect. Naruto only moaned with his eyes closed, unable, maybe unwilling to resist. Ino just put her panties a little aside and entered inside him.

The sex was mostly slow and methodical. Ino would reserve her passion for when Naruto was more conscious and energetic. And could actually take a look at her body.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he felt comfortable...for five seconds until he realized Ino's body was above him.

He was half-scared and half-afraid, and probably with some more halves that were screaming at him for cheating his wife.

But one half of him didn't feel not so bad. The half of lust. That felt Ino had no restrictions or no fears like Hinata. One that wanted more.

She woke up, smiled at him and said he was "a very naughty boy last night".

They showered together. Nothing happened, but Naruto never showed any resistance when Ino grabbed his hands and took him to the bathroom.

Both looked at each other's bodies, and both felt excited, but was just Naruto say "Shikamaru is waiting" to make them stop themselves from going further.

As she buttoned her blouse, Ino said the cursed seven words.

"Tell Hinata you are leaving her. Forever"

Naruto didn't even try to object, but the fox forced him to ask.

"This was a test or you really like me?"

Ino looked straight at him and immediately realized that was the beast's question.

"I wanted you more than anything in this world. And now I'm gonna have it, right?"

Ino never felt so honest in her life, but at the same time she felt the biggest, more obscene lie come out of her mouth.

When you're a natural liar, the line between truth and lie is invisible, specially when it's something only you know the answer.

After Naruto departed, Ino went to the bathroom and looked at the mirror. She needed to meet with herself alone.

* * *

" **YOU WHORE, are you happy? You DESTROYED A FAMILY. Their happy, pacific, dreamlike reality will shatter into a thousand pieces because you wanted his COCK** ".

"Oh please, stop lying. He's the Hokage, he barely have time for them. It's not a paradise. I'm his sexy secretary, he can touch this meat when he wants. And wasn't you that wanted Naruto?"

" **YES, I wanted. I want his cock, his dick, his penis, his hands, his beast body all over me. I want that horny dog to fuck this slut HARD. It's just, it's just...** "

"That we hurt his family?"

" **No.** "

"No?"

" **IT MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER, HAHAHA! I WANT TO SEE HINATA CRYING LIKE A LITTLE BITCH! I want to see his little girl saying "PLEASE DADDY, come back! And his son...Well, he doesn't like him already. But the pleasure I feel from their pain, the pleasure I feel from DESTROYING their family...** Do. You. Feel. It. Too?" said the Ino in the mirror, realizing where their hands were.

"Yes, yes, yes, YEEEEEES!" said Ino, cumming while imagining Hinata crying.

* * *

There were tears indeed. Hinata never thought he cheated on her though. The gap between the two have apparently become too big, that was what she concluded.

Ino managed to hold herself of breaking in malicious, demoniacal laughter for the entirety of the divorce process every time she met Hinata, Boruto and his team, or Shikamaru. Boruto looked one time at her weird, but then he could be just lusting after her. After all, Naruto wasn't the only man seduced by transparent blouses.

* * *

After Naruto signed the last divorce papers, a loud sigh from Shikamaru, not Naruto, filled the entire room.

The Hokage slowly walked back to his old apartment, where he now would live, with a huge erection in his pants and smile in his eyes.

When he put the key in the lock, it felt like putting his dick on Ino's cunt.

He closed the door and walked to the living room, where there was his divorce gift, wrapped in gift paper.

Ino laid naked on the carpet with her hands and legs tied. Actually just a little bit of effort could untie her, but that was the point. She didn't want to. She had given herself to Naruto.

"Naruto, I know, I'm your gift, but can I give you a request?"

"Yes?"

"Put three cocks in my ass. At the same time."

At hearing these words, Naruto's ocular globes were filled with red chakra.

Naruto smiled devilishly and easily made two clones.

As three cocks entered her ass, Ino let out a howl that increased in intensity, clenched her teeth tightly, tears came out of her eyes, and finally her tongue lolled out of her mouth, as she drooled in pleasure. Ino was being fucked silly, reduced to nothing more than a fucktoy.

 **WHOOOOOOREEEEEE...**

 **WHOOOOOOREEEEEE...**

 _"I guess...some dreams...do come true...You just have to work hard...HARD, HAAAARD!"_


End file.
